Through The Years
by bluelimit
Summary: I can't remember when you weren't there... Dillon and Georgie's 50th anniversary.


_I can't remember when you weren't there_

_When I didn't care for anyone but you_

"Mommy!" Jolie Westbrook tugged at the silk sleeve of her mother's dress.

"Shhhh, baby," Bethany Quartermaine Westbrook hushed her young daughter, pulling the eight-year-old into her lap. "Watch Grandma and Grandpa."

Jolie rested her head against her mother's shoulder, watching.

_I swear we've been through everything there is_

_Can't imagine anything we've missed_

_Can't imagine anything the two of us can't do_

Their once-golden hair had turned white long ago. He was at least four inches shorter than he had once been, stooped by arthritis. Her taut skin had given way to soft wrinkles.

But they still looked at each other the way they had that first summer in Port Charles, New York.

_Through the years_

_You've never let me down_

_You turned my life around_

_The sweetest days I've found_

_I've found with you_

A handsome man in his late 40s approached an elderly woman, sitting in a wheelchair.

"Mom," he murmured, kneeling down as he handed her a glass of water.

Maxie Austen received the glass gratefully, taking a sip. "Thank you, Jack dear."

Lucy Wyatt Austen joined them, putting a gentle hand on her mother-in-law's shoulder. "Hello Mom."

"Aunt Georgie and Uncle Dillon look so happy," Jack observed. He smiled up into his wife's eyes.

Maxie blinked the tears from hers. She missed dancing with her husband. She missed him.

_Through the years_

_I've never been afraid_

_I've loved the life we've made_

_And I'm so glad I've stayed_

_Right here with you_

_Through the years_

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered in a voice tinged with age, emotion, and almost 20 years of a bad cigarette habit acquired on movie sets.

"I'm the lucky one," she vowed. "I always have been."

"I can still see you coming toward me in your wedding gown," he remembered. "You're even more beautiful today. I didn't think it would have been possible, but you are."

_I can't remember what I used to do_

_Who I trusted, whom I listened to before_

_I swear you've taught me everything I know_

Ryan Quartermaine handed a rose to the woman with long silver hair done up in an intricate bun.

"Hey Aunt Brook," he whispered. "Where's Uncle Lucas?"

Brook-Lynn Jones smiled at her nephew. "With Mirabelle." She indicated her husband, holding the hand of their daughter.

"I can't believe they've been married fifty years," Ryan murmured.

_Can't imagine needing someone so_

_But through_ _the years it seems to me_

_I need you more and more_

"We're so lucky," Georgie murmured, her cheek pressed against Dillon's as they danced. "All our family, so much love. But still, I can't help but wish my parents could be here."

He felt her tears on his cheek. "You know how much I loved them too," he murmured, kissing the soft skin of her temple.

_Through the years_

_Through all the good and bad_

_I knew how much we had_

_I've always been so glad_

_To be with you_

Jesse Beaudry, Jr. looked just like his father. Or just like his father would have looked if he had lived to see fifty-five.

"Bethie still cries at anything, doesn't she?" He spoke quietly to his cousin-in-law.

Josh Westbrook looked across the room at his wife, holding little Jolie on her lap, weeping into her daughter's hair. "She does," he answered affectionately.

"Don't you think you should go to her?" Kate Beaudry slipped her hand into her husband's.

Josh smiled, slipping away quietly.

_Through the years_

_It's better everyday_

_You've kissed my tears away_

_As long as it's okay_

_I'll stay with you_

_Through the years_

"You sad, Mom?" Damon Austen-Barr was seventeen years old and six feet tall.

Nicolette Austen, for she was Austen once again, smiled at her son. "Hi sweetheart."

They watched the couple on the dance floor.

"Dad's an ass," Damon muttered.

"Shhhh…" Nicolette chided him. She nodded toward her aunt and uncle. "When you find the right girl, you treat her just like that, okay?"

"Right girl. Like maybe Sami?" He whispered.

She smiled. "Right. Like maybe Sami."

_Through the years_

_When everything went wrong_

_Together we were strong_

_I know that I belonged_

_Right here with you_

"Are you tired?" Dillon asked, concerned when she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No," Georgie assured him, "I just like to be close to you."

He pulled her hand that was holding his close in to his heart.

"I like you to be close to me."

_Through the years_

_I never had a doubt_

_We'd always work things out_

_I've learned what love's about_

_By loving you_

_Through the years_

"Why aren't guys like that now?" Jordan Quartermaine groused to her twin sister.

"I don't think most guys ever were like that," Phoebe Quartermaine rationalized. "Grandma and Grandpa have that movie love."

"Think Daddy loves Mom like that?" Jordan asked.

"I think so," Phoebe mused. "He likes to kiss her all over the house."

They wrinkled their noses at each other.

_Through the years_

_You've never let me down_

_You've turned my life around_

_The sweetest days I've found_

_I've found with you_

"Later tonight, I'll steal a motorcycle," Dillon whispered. "Spirit you away."

Georgie smiled. The thought of them trying to ride a motorcycle! At their age!

"Where will we go?" She asked him.

"Anywhere you want."

"I'd circle the world with you."

He kissed her softly. "You already have."

She kissed him back. "Well, I'd do it again."

_Through the years_

_It's better everyday_

_You've kissed my tears away_

_As long as it's okay_

_I'll stay with you_

_Through the years_


End file.
